


Sunset Lover - lch (Lee Chan)🤍

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: One-shot inspired by 'Sunset Lover' by Petit Biscuit
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/ Reader
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912603
Kudos: 2





	Sunset Lover - lch (Lee Chan)🤍

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by 'Sunset Lover' by Petit Biscuit

It had started raining now. 

The blue fabric of Chan's shirt was clinging tightly to his form, soaked with rain-water. He had decided to take a 

stroll down the countryside road to clear his thoughts, his hair dripping and hiding his eyes while the silver ring on his right pinky finger shone with running raindrops and the lights of passing cars. 

He knew he was being stupid as he walked further down the road, small drops of rain falling from the tips of his fingers. He knew that any sane person would get out of the rain, but he didn't want to. The rain numbed any feelings he had left, the numbness making everything just that much more bearable. 

He was at a loss for what to do... His long time girlfriend of three years had messaged him two hours ago to tell him that she was done. When he went to her apartment to try and talk to her, he found her sitting on someone's lap, half naked and sticking her tongue down their throat. When he confronted her with tears forming at the corner of his eyes, she had confessed to have been cheating for the majority of their relationship, insisting that he was 'too clingy' for her taste. 

Since then, he had sent a message to his friends before powering of his phone. That was an hour ago, and the aching in his feet were a dead giveaway to his tiredness. An hour later, it had started raining, but he didn't care. He drowned in the rain instead of his emotions. 

No-one knew his exact location, and he felt terribly unloved. Like complete and utter shit. The person he had genuine feelings for had continued dating him out of pure pity. Oh, how unfare was life? 

"Hey— Hello! You're going to freeze to death, my man! Where's your umbrella?" He turned to look at the owner of the voice, met with stunningly gray eyes and messily tied up, slightly wet hair. The color of her umbrella leaving her in a baby blue hue. Chan took a moment, his body, and mind, still half paralyzed. 

As he was pulled out of his empty thoughts, his knees buckled suddenly. Immediately, the pretty girl in front of him grabs him under his arms, worry flashing through her eyes. "My name is Y/N," she began over the sound of rain hitting plastic. "Do you live close to here..." She trailed off, not knowing how to address him.

"Chan," He said, his legs becoming steadier with the help of her steady grip on his underarms. 

"Do you live close to here, Chan?" She asked again, searching his eyes worriedly. He shook his head, teeth chattering from the cold. Sighing, she looked like she contemplated something before turning to look at him. "How about you come home with me? You can stay until the rain stops and then you can head off, if you'd like." She offered, looking at the taller male expectantly. After a moment of thought he nodded, shuffling after the girl and into her red pick-up. 

Chan watches her in the car as she thinks, his teeth still chattering. He realized his stupidity then, chastising himself as he soaked the kind stranger's leather seat. 

When they arrive at her home, he's sent off to her shower. The girl, who had said was called  Y/N ,gave him some of her larger clothes, apparantly having plenty enough for him to use. He came out into the kitchen when he finished, looking around awkwardly. Y/N smiled at him encouragingly from over her shoulder, urging him to sit on the couch while you finished making him his soup. He thanked Y/N for helping him and for the food, answering the questions she asked. 

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend..." She muttered an hour or so later, Chan looking at the floor. He shruged with a sad smile. 

"Shit happens, right?"

"I guess. Anyway, I messaged your friends with the number you gave me. They said they would be able to come and fetch you early tomorrow morning." He nods awkwardly, clearing his throat slightly. 

"I'd like it if you could sleep in my room, by the way." His eyes widened, and he immediately shook his head, opposing of the idea. "No, I can't do that. You've already done so much—" 

"No more 'but's, okay? Take the bed." 

"But what about you?" He asked, his brows furrowed together. "I can sleep on the couch." Y/N said with a friendly smile.

He spoke before really thinking over his words: "Why don't you just share the bed with me then, if you're so set on me not sleeping on the couch?" His face went pink and she chuckled as he back tracked quickly, trying to explain what he really meant. 

"I wouldn't mind sharing, but I didn't think you would be to keen on the idea." She said, smirking at the incredulous look Chan gave her. "From what I can tell, you're a good guy, Chan. I trust you." Chan's heart skipped a beat as he nodded shyly, making his way to the room a few minutes later, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. 

She seemed a but too comfortable with Chan  right there, giving him enough space to move around while not falling off the bed. 

Y/N fell asleep before he could, probably more at ease than he was. When, a few hours later she had unconsciously started cuddling him, Chan decided that he was thankful to his ex for breaking things off. 

\-------------

END

\-------------


End file.
